


Self

by miloron (ocoa)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: A common misconception of leadership is that it was always self vs others.





	Self

The thing about being leaders was that you had people’s attention. Your boss, your members, your fans. You can’t slip up, you can’t shake it off. It’s why the three of them don’t work, not like they did before they debuted, before they were given their titles, before they had to amicably cut everything off and decide that it was for the best.

Jihoon knew this. As did Seungcheol and Soonyoung.

Everything about their relationship seemed like a dream, something floaty, with idealistic ambitions of what they would do after they debuted.

They still hadn’t visited Hawaii and played in the sand like Soonyoung wanted.

They don’t have the time to visit the museums in the countries they toured like Jihoon promised to do.

And Seungcheol still hadn’t had the time to convince Mingyu to teach him to cook, so that the three of them could go somewhere quiet and maybe have a picnic. Relax.

Ha. Even relaxing seems to be a problem.

At some point it just seemed too much to handle, whatever the three of them were was nothing compared to the weight they bore on their shoulders, the lives they were now in charge of. As much as they loved their members, the responsibility was there. The responsibility was too heavy a burden to deal with other more trivial things like romance and selfish desire.

This was okay, the three of them were okay with it.

The biggest joke was that Jihoon was the first to break, when on the night of their second last tour stop, Jihoon slips into the back of the plane. When Seungcheol and Soonyoung check on him, his shoulders are shaking and there’s something like despair and desperation in his eyes. And that made something fracture in their resolves. That night was the first time that they had touched each other that intimately for a long time, even when it was just a hug, and they were all crying until they were red in the face and sore in their noses.

“I want us.” Jihoon says. “I want to be together again.”

Because they always got it. They knew the stress. They understood.

“Okay.”

They don’t know who says it first between Seungcheol and Soonyoung but the word rings like a bell in the silence of a sleeping cabin.

And maybe it would be.

Okay, that was, to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Are we back to crazy update schedules? Who knows? I felt the leaderline tag was kind of inactive so I wrote this in like 15 minutes.
> 
> > Follow me on twitter @kwaks43!


End file.
